Dark Night
by 5253Racer
Summary: This is the story of Dani and her group. There like Max but soo different. Dani is suisidal, pregnant, and only 19. Blade's there but i dont know if thats enough to keep her alive. Hopefully it is. Read to find out.
1. Whats going to happen?

**Hey everyone wats up? I know this has been done a thousand times but hey I had an idea. Who knows it could be good, then again it could suck. Who knows I like it. Please read and review even if it's just to say u hate it I don't care just write me and tell me : - ) Hope you like it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, my name is Dani and this is my story. I live with Blade, Shane, Gavin, Nik, and Sar. We are all different from you, but we all share one thing, and that would be our wings. We're kind of like Max and her group but we're also very different. Max and them don't know about us nor the others but we know about them. They also have a destiny or job, whatever they call it, to save the world. Also unlike Max, the rest of us can keep in touch, by means that we don't understand. So if one group gets in trouble the others can go and help.

I'm the co-leader with Blade, and we're both 19. Shane is 20 but doesn't want to lead. Gavin and Nik are 17, and Sar is 18. I love our family. We have a good enough life, and we're all in love. Me and Blade, Shane and Sar, Gavin and Nik.

We're all happy and free so why do I feel so depressed. I just want it to stop. I need Blade but he's out with the guys and it's just us girls; me, Sar, and Nik. They don't know so they can't help. I wont tell them either because I wont burden them with my unhappiness. Blade knows and tries to help and normally he does. But I need him now and he's gone to get food. I can't handle this so I went for a fly saying that I needed to clear my head and if Blade got back before me to tell him that I just needed some fresher air. To him it would mean that I couldn't stay so I went flying and that he should come find me.

Me flying without Blade while depressed is not a good thing, especially tonight. Tonight is the anniversary of when my little sister was killed. We had been escaping and she was nine. The guards were shooting at us and she was shot right in front of me, she died before she hit the ground. I would have stayed behind to be with her. It had been Blade that knocked me out and flew me away. That was two years ago. The fact that we were so happy and free didn't help the fact that she was dead and I was still alive. I blame myself everyday that she was shot and I wasn't, Blade helps out a lot with that. I've been better happier lately that I have been in a while and I think Blade took that as a good sign. So he went out with the guys and forgot what today was.

I don't blame him, it's not like we have a calendar hanging around somewhere. But I will always know in my heart the day she died.

Now I'm alone and looking at a cliff. How nice it would be to just jump and not open my wings, and not be caught by Blade, like so many times before. If I could just drop and die, and be with my little sis one last time and tell her how sorry I was. So I run and jump and this time I didn't open my wings.


	2. Past Resurfaced

_Recap:_

_Now I'm alone and looking at a cliff. How nice it would be to just jump and not open my wings, and not be caught by Blade, like so many times before. If I could just drop and die, and be with my little sis one last time and tell her how sorry I was. So I run and jump. But this time I don't open my wings._

But all I could think of was the pain that I would cause Blade. So I opened my wings a flew back up. As I flew up I could see Blade staring at me with tears rolling down his face and a look of utter relief.

"I saw you jump and didn't think that I would get here in time." He said once I was close enough. The look he gave me told me just how scared he'd been. At that point I realize just how much pain that I had been causing him. I dropped to the ground and started to cry.

I have a problem with crying. I hate to cry, especially around people; and when I do cry I cry as silently as possible. I don't like people to touching me either. But Blade knows the secret to that. The comfort I take from being hugged is only when the hugs are forced. They have to make me feel secure and not alone anymore.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked looking concerned.

"This. This is wrong!" I shouted, "I shouldn't be suicidal, but . . . I don't know." I signed going from enraged to defeated.

"Dee we'll work it out. We always do. It'll be fine. You will be fine!" Blade said trying to comfort me using my nickname.

No it won't. Look, Blade I have something to tell you. . . . I'm pregnant." Not looking at him I stare at the ground and cry harder. Blade moved his hands from rubbing my back to lifting my face to look at his." Your pregnant as in …"

"Yeah I am about two months. I took a test a couple of days ago, when we were in that town."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to get use to the idea myself. I'm so sorry!"

"Why it's not your fault?" Blade said looking confused.

"Yeah, it almost was." I said pointing at the cliff.

"What made you stop, anyways?"

"You"

"Me, but how? I mean I wasn't even going to get here in time and you didn't see me; this time." Blade said looking sorrier than ever.

"I know and I think that's why I stopped, because you are always there for me, no matter what. Then I got to thinking what would happen if I wasn't around any more. That and what would you have done if you had found out I was pregnant."

The look on my face must have told him I wasn't lying to him, but that I was totally serious. Some time during all of this I stopped crying.

"So are you going to stop jumping?" he asked her.

" . . . . I desperately want to say yes, but I can't. But I promise I'll do better than before and tell you faster or sooner when I'm feeling depresses."

"Ok I can live with that." He said.

Together we went back to the camp where everyone was still awake. From the looks on their faces you could tell they had been worried. It was then that I knew that everyone else knew my secret or at least one of my secrets.

" Guys, I'm sorry. I don't really know what else to say. I know it's wrong but . . . "" But what?" Shane interrupted, "you don't seem to care about us because if you did then you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't be doing this if your sister was around."

"I do this because of my sister! She shouldn't have died that night. I should have. That bullet was meant for me and she saw. She jumped in the way before I could stop her." Dani explained for the first time.

"So that's why you…ohh wow…that's why." Stated Nik.

"What. What are you talking about?" Asked Gavin.

"A couple of months ago Dani was shot remember?" Nik started.

"Yeah I do. She was shot in the shoulder and wing. Why?" said Blade confused.

"Well that day me and Dani were attacked. I was targeted and shat at but Dani pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. She instantly started to fall so ithought she died but she didn't she just couldn't fly. So she crashed into a tree and broke her wing. She told me not to tell you guys because it would mean something bed to you Blade and that something bed would happen, so I kept quiet." Nik finishe quietly.

Everyone looked at me with confusion and sorrow filled eyes, that's when it dawned on Blade. You kept it quiet from me because I saw what really happened that night. That was the real first time wasn't it. That was weeks before the first time I caught you." Another thought dawned, "All those times in between when you came back from flying were you really attacked and how many were failed attempts?" Blade asked his voice filled with rage and sorrow. Both at himself. Rage for not noticing and helping earlier and sorrow for not seeing the depth of Dani's suffering.

"About a quarter of the time were . . . . actual attacks and the rest weren't." I replied slowly with my head down shamefully. I never thought I would tell them this." I was never going to tell you, you weren't suppose to find out."

The looks of hurt, sorrow, and repulsion in one case, were evident on every ones face. The look on Shane's face, did it though, I crumpled screaming "I knew it. I knew you'd all hate me. I hate myself for this. I wish it was gone. I don't deserve it and I doesn't deserve to be brought up like this. I need it gone. Gone. Gone. Gone." With that I jumped up and tried to fly away crying, only to be tackled mid flight by Blade and brought back down.

He grabbed me and hugged me hard to himself muttering words that were suppose to help, but I couldn't understand them. I cried and I cried, making noise and everything. Blade was the only one who really understood what I had said, and what it had meant, no one else did, no one else knew.

I had flown twenty feet when Blade had caught me, so the others walked over. Sar looked at me and asked in a very tentative voice," Dani what did you mean?"


	3. Reasons

**Hey everyone sry for the long wait. I'm thinking of changing the name of this story but I can't think of any good ones. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'd love to hear or well read them. Can't wait to see what great imaginations you all have!**

**A great song if ur looking for one is:**

_The Wicked End by Avenged Sevenfold _

**AX7 is the abbreviation**

**And one with the story. Enjoy!!**

Sar had to ask Blade because I wouldn't answer any of their questions. He looked at the others as they got closer then looked at me. I just drew my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my knees. Blade looked at me wanting a sign as of what to say or do, but I didn't move. He was on his own for this one. With a sigh Blade looked at the others and said "ok look things are confusing right now. If I tell you, you all have to remember to be calm and", throwing a look and Shane," not judgmental. Dani is pregnant about two months."

" What … how… well I know how… it's just… what?" was a mixture of a few reactions. Sar looked thoughtful, worried, excited, and scared all at the same time; and Shane, well, he just looked murderous.

"Your pregnant and your doing this! My god, if you about yourself, or us, then at least you should care about that. How long have you known? Have you just found out or are you just telling us now after knowing for weeks?" Shane yelled.

Dani burst into tears and I got up and punched Shane in the face yelling "What the hell dude, I asked you not to judge, and I just found out myself about an hour ago. So shut up or leave!"

During my outburst at Shane, Nik and Sar were over next to Dani trying to comfort her. It wasn't really working because they hadn't seen her cry in years and now she had twice in one night. I went over and told them that I had her and that she'd be ok. They nodded and Nik went to sit by Gavin and Sar stayed close to me and Dani. Dani eventually fell asleep in my arms.

Come morning Dani was silent and barely responsive but awake. Sar wasn't talking to Shane, but staying close to Dani and talking to her; not that Dani was responding. Shane was sitting in a nearby tree trying to get Sar to talk to him, though it wasn't working. Nik and Gavin were sitting in another tree talking.

A couple days later as I walked by Shane, he asked to talk to me. As a response, I jumped in the tree. We were silent for a while when he asked "When'd you do it? In the school or out?"

"In" was my answer.

"Um. . . did they force you or. . . . ?" he let the rest of the question hang in the air, not really needing to ask it.

"Yes they forced us, the morning you broke us out." I answered

"But you guys were there for two months, because we couldn't find you." Shane replied confused.

"They wanted to get Dani pregnant so they mapped whatever they map. I don't really know much about it, they told us very little for what they did tell us."

"Oh, I'm sorry about the other night too.", Shane apologized, "I didn't mean to say what I did, it just really got me the wrong way, especially when you were crying. It's just she doesn't see that what she does and when she does it, that it affects us too."

"I know but losing it like that, especially that night, I mean I feel lucky that all she's done is turn into a clam, instead of exploding or taking off. But she's stating to scare me, she hasn't eaten, slept, or moved in two days. Everyone is worried. I think I'm going to call the others an see if they can help." I confided.

One thing that we noticed when we helped Chaos' group get him and Riska back was that Riska was pregnant. By now Chris should be two, I can't wait to see her.

"Shane", I said, "I need your help to contact them. Usually Dani and I do it, but. . . "

"Yeah anything, anything I can do to help." Shane replied quickly and with determination.

"Ok good. Um I need you to just sit still, close your eyes, grab my forearms, and concentrate. Concentrate on Chaos. Concentrate on him with all your mind, nothing else, just him. Then we'll contact Tristan."

"Ok." Was the only reply.

********************************************************************************************

**Ok folks that's all for now again as stated above I really want to change the name of this story but I can't think of any good titles. Please review with some ideas and you'll definitely get your name in the next chapter.**

_**Even if I don't choose your title name you will still be in the next chapter.**_

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope u liked it and please review. We all like reviews. Lol**


	4. Call for Help

**Chaos POV**

Slowly, very slowly Chaos became aware that Blade was trying to contact him. He called to the others and told them what was happening. They flew down to a clearing and waites as Chaos sat down and concentrated on Blade.

**Blade POV**

As soon as Chaos joined they contacted Tristan, and soon he joined. Blade then started to tell them all that had happened. When he got to how Dani wasn't responding he stopped the story, and that was when they noticed Shane for the first time. Knowing how Riska could help them until they got there, Shane asked if they would allow her to enter. Everyone agreed, so Chaos went to get Riska.

**Riska POV**

Slowly Chaos came out of his trance, he told us what happened and I couldn't believe it. When Chaos asked if I could help I instantly said yes. He grabbed my hand and told me to open my mind to his. I did so, and soon felt the consciousness of the others as we went to talk to them.

**Blade POV**

When they got back Riska looked worried and concerned. I asked her if she knew anything that would help. She told me to get Dani to lay down then have her smell mint until she starts to move.

**Riska POV**

When she starts to move, it will be as if she just woke up. Be kind, gentle, and reassuring. Treat her the same and be careful. She will be volatile, and even dangerous. She wont remember the last two days so tell everyone before she wakes up. Otherwise you will feel that danger much sooner that you will be ready for it. Remember she needs to eat a lot more now; and fly more because soon she wont be able to. Her body wont let her, trust me, no matter how hard she tries in a few months she wont be able to.

**Chaos POV**

Dude, when she says dangerous, she is not kidding around. Dani will be more dangerous than anything you have even encountered before. She will start to manifest powers left, right, and center, and it all has to do with the type of medication that the White coats give them.

Tell the others that if they want to live with us for a while it might be safer, before she gets too bad and before she starts to realize what's going on. Dani's not going to know whats going on, she wont remember what she does when she gets dangerous and you will always be able to tell when it's about to happen. Her eyes will change color and her hair will start to move around from all the energy that shes giving off. It will also exhaust her, unbelievably, and as she gets farther along that gets more dangerous too. She will be cranky and crave anything and everything, just like normal pregnancies.

Shane you might want to be the most careful around her, after what you said she might go after you unintentionally. Try to be extra nice and stay away from her as much as you can without her noticing that something is up.

She will also notice random acts and statements. So be careful what you do and say, because anything can set them off. Be careful, and stay where you are, we should be there in a few days, Dani will definitely want to have riska around.

**Tristan POV**

Yeah us too, though we should see you tomorrow!

**Blade POV**

Okay. Thanks everyone. We'll be careful and keep an eye out for you guys. See you soon. Bye.

_~ And with that we all left to talk and explain things to our respective groups. _

**Chaos POV**

Okay guys we're leaving to go help Dani and Blade. We should reach them in a few days.

**Tristan POV**

Guys we're leaving Dani and Blade need our help.

**Blade POV**

Alright guys now that you know everything let's wake Dani up.

_All right guys. I know it's been forever and I don't really have a good excuse. I've had this written for ever but not on my computer. I should be able to write more soon. Im so sorry for the delay!_


End file.
